1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having a pressure release vent for improved safety.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery is a battery which can be charged and discharged many times. As the electronics, communications and computer industries have developed, demands for secondary batteries for use as power sources of portable devices have increased. Studies have been conducted in many fields in order to improve the performance and safety of such batteries.
Requirements of miniaturization and high capacity for a secondary battery have been increased. The size of many secondary batteries has increased in order to increase power storage capacity. However, as a secondary battery is miniaturized, its safety from avoiding such conditions as thermal runaway becomes problematic. Where a secondary battery is used as a power source of an external electronic device, more serious problems may arise due to the synergy effect of the device.